La última vez
by Intenebrissunt
Summary: Pain es tu Yahiko y lo seguirás por siempre, incluso en las peores adversidades.


**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece y no la hará, lo que si **es mío** es lo escrito en la parte de abajo. Yo simplemente hago esto por diversión propia y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conciencia.

**Fecha de publicación:** 28 de Enero del 2014.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja principal:** Pain y Konan.

**Género:** Drama y Poetry.

**Línea del tiempo:** Antes de la invasión de Pain.

**Total de palabras: **754.

* * *

**La última vez.**

_Drabble único_.

Escrito por: Intenebrissunt.

.

.

Lo conoces mejor que nadie, él esta llegando a su límite. Lo miras con profundidad y analizas con perfección cada uno de sus rasgos, se ve cansado, nostálgico y ansioso sobre todo. Sus ojos se han vuelto mas sombríos que antes, ahora ya no hay ni un pizca de bondad en su cara, todo se ha perdido de lo cual te lamentas internamente. Mira de un lado a otro desesperadamente, como buscando algo que tu sabes qué es. Luchas contra ti misma para mentirte y pensar que todo volverá a ser lo que era antes.

Pain es tu Yahiko y lo seguirás por siempre, incluso en las peores adversidades, es una promesa y a como de lugar la tienes que cumplir aunque eso te lleve una vida entera, no darás vuelta a tus palabras porque sabes no tolerarás ya no ver su cuerpo, sus facciones, su todo. Juntos lo harán todo, dominaran al mundo sin importar el costo de sus acciones y ahí podrán ser verdaderamente felices, como amigos, como compañeros, _casi_ como una familia.

Miras al cielo, implorando que este martirio llegue a su fin, porque a ti, Konan, nunca te ha gustado matar por odio y es justo lo que jamás pensaste que harías pero es algo que ya está hecho, no tiene remedio porque tus instintos ahora te piden y exigen sangre, esa sangre rojisa y exquisita que te pide tu cuerpo como una necesidad angustiosa, complicada y muy patética. No quieres mirar al piso, no quieres aceptar que este es exactamente el lugar en el que deberías estar, matando shinobis para traer la paz del mundo, suena totalmente contradictorio para tus adentros pero hay algo que te dice ya no puedes seguir así, definitivamente tienes que dejar a Pain aunque haya una promesa en medio porque esto ya se esta sobrepasando tus niveles más de lo pensabas.

Tus ojos con un pesar que nunca imaginaste miran con al piso rocoso, donde yace un shinobi gateando por su vida, parece ser que pertenece a la Aldea de la Arena porque porta un listón que te lo indica y te sientes extraña porque en esos momentos no te sientes tu, no te sientes valiente para hacer lo que sabes que tienes que hacer; acabar con su vida de una forma rápida y cautelosa para no dejar sobrevivientes de la masacre que acaba de suceder por tus manos temblorosas. Sabes que no estas alucinando, lo confirmas porque tu mente se vuelve gris y parece que cada paso que das son una tortura, se sienten pesados y no quieren avanzar por más que lo intentes.

No puedes hacerlo.

No _quieres_ hacerlo porque eso esta mal, muy mal.

Porque sabes que cuando lo hagas te dañara la conciencia —si es que aun tienes—, casi como si tuvieras una enfermedad que te carcome el pecho despacio, con muchas ganas haciéndote pagar por todo lo que llevas a cabo.

—Vamos Konan, termina con esto de una puta vez —escuchas que dice a tus espaldas.

—Eso es lo que trato de hacer —respondes con un tono de voz establecido, ese que usas siempre.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que acaso no puedes hacerlo? —de un momento a otro su respiración se siente atrás de tu cabeza, sabes que te esta hablando en el oído.

—Solo... dame mi espacio, tampoco es como si nunca lo hubiera echo —manifiestas hablando también con tus manos, las mueves deprisa sacando un kunai que tienes el la manga de tu capa negra.

—Pues hazlo ya mujer, me estoy comenzando a impacientar —afirma tocando tu espalda empujándote con desespero.

Cierras lo ojos inmediatamente, empiezas a sudar frío y te vez ahí postrada delante de aquel alma desafortunada e indigente, sabes que esa persona tiene familia o amigos que se preocuparan de que no regrese. Estiras los dedos con turbación y sucede en un parpadeo. Hay sangre, mucha.

Konan, eres una maldita asesina y siempre lo serás, todo lo que intentes no tiene sentido.

Ya no quieres matar, pero esta será la última vez, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Ese día no fue la última vez.

* * *

Mi primer Drabble que trata de esta pareja.

—Intenebrissunt.


End file.
